Hit and Run
by writeallnight
Summary: Alternate one-shot ending to "Overwatch." Kensi doesn't bounce back quite as easily as she thought after being hit by a car. Deeks is there to help her through. Kensi whump and hints of pre-Densi.


A/N: Hey all! I promised you some more Kensi whump and Densi goodness so here it is! This is a one-shot alternate ending to "Overwatch" post Kensi being taken out by a moving vehicle. Because let's be honest, there's no way she could have walked that one off in real life. So instead we'll pretend she didn't! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He's going, he's going!" Kensi heard her partner over her earwig, saw him take off after their suspect. Her body moved almost without thought, joining him in the chase, through the stalls, brushing past bodies as she went. It was too crowded. If there was a firefight here people were going to die. They had to take him down fast.<p>

She was so focused on their target that she didn't hear the squealing of the tires until it was too late. The car slammed into her with bone breaking force. Her head cracked against the windshield and she saw stars as her shoulder and chest collided with the hood of the car. She slid off and hit the pavement, stunned. Her whole body felt numb as she lay on the hot asphalt gasping for air.

She groaned and forced her limbs to move. It hurt, but everything seemed to still be attached to her body, a good sign. She pushed herself upward, determined to get into a standing position. The world spun crazily for several seconds and she shook her head trying to get her bearings. "Are you okay?" a bystander called out.

The driver was getting out of her car and people were starting to gather. Kensi tried to see past them. She needed to get to Deeks now. "NCIS!" she called out. "Federal Agent!"

She moved forward, pushing through the crowd. "Which way did they go?" she called to a man in a baseball cap.

"That way," he pointed and Kensi took off after her partner.

She heard the splash before she saw them and it spurred her to run even faster. She took another left around the corner of a building and sprinted toward the canal.

Deeks was in the water, looking relatively unharmed, and their suspect lay motionless on the bridge. "You okay?" Kensi asked as she went to check the status of their runner. One look told her what she needed to know. Deeks was a good shot even half submerged in murky canal sludge.

"Oh yeah, your timing's fantastic!" he called to her. "You recognize him?"

"He's one of the guys from the morgue," Kensi said as she holstered her weapon and turned on her earwig. "Eric, we've got a body here."

"Right. Calling for an ME now," Eric replied.

"What's the status on Sam and Callen?" she asked as Deeks began slogging out of the canal.

"They caught their guy. One of the canisters is missing."

Kensi sighed in frustration. "Thanks Eric."

"Well that wasn't the happy ending we were hoping for," Deeks walked toward her shaking water out of his hair.

"If we hurry maybe we…" Pain knifed through Kensi's side, startling her. She gasped and put a hand to her ribs. Sweat begin to bead on her forehead as the pain intensified.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked. "Whoa hey! Sit down," he ordered as she doubled over in pain.

The adrenaline that had given her so much momentum to find her partner was fading fast and no longer keeping her on her feet. "Eric, I need an ambulance now!" Deeks' voice was sharp with fear.

"Oh god," Kensi groaned and lay back on the ground fighting the fire burning in her chest.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" Deeks asked worriedly as he knelt beside her, his eyes scanning her body for injury.

"There was a car. It didn't stop," Kensi told him through gritted teeth.

"You got hit by a car?" Deeks asked. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"In the incident report!" she gasped and then moaned in pain.

"Okay just lie still," Deeks told her, uncertain how to help. "What hurts?"

"My side!" Her face was pale and sweaty, her breathing labored.

Deeks began fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Kensi tried weakly to push him away. "Kensi, let me see. Kensi!" he grabbed her hands and stopped her protest. "Let me see," his voice was firm and after several long seconds she relented.

Deeks pulled her shirt open and ripped apart the Velcro on her Kevlar vest. A large purple bruise spread across the right side of her torso, the kind that told of deeper injury. Deeks winced in sympathy. He applied some gentle pressure to her rib cage and she cried out. "Okay, it's okay, shh," he put a hand on her cheek. "Just hang on okay? Help is coming."

Callen and Sam came running toward them. "What happened?" Callen asked as they dropped to their knees taking in Deek's wet clothing and Kensi's prostrate form.

"Car," Deeks said grimly. "I'm thinking internal bleeding."

"Probably some cracked ribs too," Sam added.

"You know I can hear you right?" Kensi grunted, her sarcasm evident even in pain.

"Just be quiet and lie still," Sam told her. "Moving will only make it worse."

The sound of sirens split the air. "I'll go bring them in," Callen said getting to his feet. "Hang in there Kens."

"What the hell happened Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Car came out of nowhere," she squeezed her eyes closed. ""There was no time."

Callen returned with two paramedics in tow. "Sam, LAPD wants a word," he said as they got to work. "Deeks-"

"I'll stay with her," he said quickly, his eyes never leaving Kensi's face.

Callen nodded. "Keep us posted."

The paramedics did a quick examination and it wasn't long before they were lifting her into the ambulance. Every pothole they hit on the way to the hospital jarred Kensi's body and caused Deeks' heart to ache. "Can he drive a little slower?" Deeks asked when Kensi moaned aloud after they hit a particularly big bump.

"Sorry," the other paramedic just shrugged and went about his business.

"Deeks, it's okay," Kensi told him.

Her clenched fists suggested otherwise. "Hey," Deeks brushed a damp strand of hair from her forehead. "You gotta hold on for me all right? We're almost there."

She nodded and her eyes closed. Deeks let out a slow breath. This was not how he'd imagined the afternoon.

* * *

><p>An hour later he sat alone in the waiting room, twisting his hands in worry. A nurse had been kind enough to find him some dry scrubs so at least he wasn't waiting in a puddle of stinking canal water.<p>

"Detective?" a doctor approached and Deeks got quickly on his feet.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's got three broken ribs and a few lacerations that we stitched up," the doctor told him.

"No internal bleeding?" Deeks asked.

"No bleeding," the doctor confirmed. "The Kevlar did a good job. She's very lucky."

"And no concussion?"

"Again, she's very lucky. She must have a hard head."

"You're telling me. Can I see her?" Deeks asked.

"Room four," the doctor said. "She's going to be pretty sore so I'm prescribing some strong painkillers. She'll need to take it easy for awhile."

"Yeah that's easier said than done," Deeks told him. "Thanks Doc." He shook the man's hand and went in search of his partner.

Kensi was sitting on an exam table her face lined with pain as a nurse cleaned up nearby. "Hey," Deeks said, his heart swelling with happiness that she was all right.

"Hey," she tried a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

She was hurting and it broke Deeks' heart. He would have traded anything to take her place. "I hear they're springing you."

"Guess so," she slid off the table and grimaced, her hand going protectively to her ribs.

"Easy," Deeks reached for her arm to steady her. "Let's get you home."

"Bed or couch?" Deeks asked when they reached Kensi's place.

"Couch," she told him.

She sank down slowly letting her breath out in a hiss. "Okay?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak as she tried to find the position that would cause the least amount of pain. "I'm going to get you something to wash down these pills," he held up the bag of prescription narcotics. "Sit tight."

He moved into the kitchen still talking to her. "You really need a maid service Kensalina," he called as he rattled through her cupboards in search of a clean glass. "It could mean the difference between a long, happy life and getting your fifteen minutes of fame as the star of 'Hoarders: LA'. "

He found what he was looking for and filled it with water from the tap before returning to the living room and joining her on the couch. "Here, take these," Deeks opened a bottle of pills and handed her two along with the glass.

Kensi swallowed the pills. "Good girl," Deeks grabbed the remote and shifted so she could settle back against his chest. "I think we might be in luck. Looks like an all night marathon of _Titanic_ just for you."

"Thanks Deeks," Kensi said softly. "You really don't have to stay."

"Hey, there's no one else I'd rather spend my evening with," Deeks told her honestly. "Give those meds a half hour to kick in and I'll order us some Thai food."

Kensi drifted off to sleep about ten minutes later. True to his word, Deeks placed an order for food. Kensi didn't wake until the doorbell rang announcing their dinner's arrival.

She snorted and blinked several times as Deeks moved off the couch and went to the door. "What's happening?" she asked sleepily.

"Dinner's here," Deeks said, pulling containers out of the bag. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Kensi sat up and frowned. "Ow. I don't like this."

"What?" Deeks asked, looking up from his work.

"This," Kensi patted the bandages beneath her shirt. "And I don't like your pink shirt. It makes you look like cotton candy."

"Really?" Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Well thanks for telling me. How are those pain meds working for you?"

"Good," Kensi shoved an enormous piece of chicken into her mouth. "Mmm…."

Deeks let out a chuckle. "I think you're a little high Agent Blye."

"No I'm not," she said around her mouthful of food.

"Yes you are," Deeks joined her on the couch and began digging into his own dinner.

"No I'm not!" Kensi giggled. "Yes I am."

"Yeah you are." They grinned stupidly at one another. "I kind of like it," he admitted. "But you should probably chew so we don't have make another trip to the ER today."

"Okay," Kensi complied and began taking smaller bites.

"Good girl."

"I'm not a girl," Kensi paused her eating to scowl at him. "I am a strong, independent woman who does not need a man to complete her."

Deeks nodded. "I know you are."

"I don't need you here," she pointed a finger at him. "You could go. I'd be just fine."

"Oh really?" Deeks asked. "Do you want me to go?"

Kensi thought about it for a moment. "No. I like you here."

Deeks smiled. "I like you here too."

* * *

><p>Kensi woke the next morning, her ribs and head aching. She winced and sat up slowly. Looking around she frowned. How had she gotten into bed the night before? She had no memory of anything after…"Oh no," she groaned. She wasn't positive, but she had vague recollections of running her fingers through Deeks' hair. Kensi groaned again and then rose slowly from her bed, a hand holding her burning ribs. She padded out into the living room where she stopped short.<p>

Deeks was lying on her couch. Shirtless. "Deeks."

No response. "Deeks!" Kensi tried again. "Hey!"

She nudged him. "Huh?" he sat up quickly. "Oh, hey," he stretched. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I was sleeping," Deeks rubbed his eyes. "And you're avoiding the question."

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "Could you put a shirt on or something?"

Deeks let out a low whistle. "Wow I guess 'Surly Kensi' woke up this morning."

"I'm sorry," Kensi put a hand to her head, trying to break out of the fog of pain and sleepiness that pervaded her mind. "I just…what happened last night? Did I…? I mean anything I did or said…"

Deeks pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Kensi, relax. You didn't do anything you need to be embarrassed about. You were a little out of it last night when I put you to bed. I didn't want you to end up a mile down the road or have you fall down the stairs or something so I stayed."

"Oh," Kensi felt relief flood her body.

"I can go now if you want or…" he let the end of his sentence hang.

"Or?" Kensi asked.

"I can make you breakfast."

Kensi considered this. "Pancakes?"

"Do you have ingredients for pancakes?" Deeks asked.

"Does it matter?" Kensi gave him the first true smile he'd seen in twenty-four hours.

Deeks smiled back. "I will make a grocery run and be right back. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't. Just hurry up with the pancakes."

"First she tries to kick me out, then she wants me to feed her. You're lucky I like you Agent Blye," Deeks told her as he headed for the door.

"Don't forget the chocolate chips!" Kensi yelled after him.

Deeks was back in twenty minutes with supplies for breakfast. He heard the shower running as he walked in the door. "Fern! I'm home!" he called.

"Did you bring chocolate chips?" she yelled back.

He smiled and set the bags down on the counter. "Yep!"

"Good! Then you can stay!"

Deeks got to work cracking eggs and measuring flour. "Almost ready!" he called nearly fifteen minutes later when Kensi hadn't shown herself.

There was no response. "Kensi?" he called.

Still no response. He walked to her bedroom door, a knot of worry tightening in his gut. "Kensi, answer me or I'm coming in there."

"I'm okay!" she finally called. She sounded anything but.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm good," he could hear tears in her voice.

Deeks hesitated and then made a decision. "I'm coming in."

"Deeks no!"

Deeks ignored her protests and slowly opened the door. Kensi was sitting on her bed in a pair of jeans and her bra, a shirt held limply in her hands. Deeks could see bruises covering nearly every inch of her exposed skin. She was hurting far more than she'd been letting on.

"I, uh, I can't," she sniffed and held up the shirt.

"Why didn't you call me?" Deeks asked as he moved toward her.

"Because I'm sitting here naked and I was embarrassed!" Kensi cried. "This…this sucks!"

"Shh…hey, here," Deeks took the shirt from her hands and slipped it over her arms. Pulling it closed he started doing the buttons for her. "Kens, you can always call me. I don't mind."

"Thanks." It was soft and broken. She took a breath and then let out a sob. Deeks did the only thing he could and pulled her close. Hot tears soaked through his shirt as she cried. "That's it, let it all out," he told her gently.

It was several minutes before she calmed. "I'm sorry," she pulled back wiped her eyes. "I hate this. I hate being like this. Women who are like this are pathetic and weak."

"Hey," Deeks looked directly into her eyes. "Don't talk about my partner like that. You are not pathetic and you are not weak. You're hurting because you did your job and there's no shame in that."

He reached for the bottle of pills on her nightstand. "I called the doctor last night and had them send over new meds. Hopefully these will make you less loopy. You can take them with breakfast. Can you get up?"

He helped her to her feet, his heart aching with every grimace. "That's it, nice and easy."

He got her settled on the couch and then retrieved their breakfast from the kitchen. "Here you go," Deeks handed her a plate. "Pancakes with a side of pain meds."

She quirked a smile. "Sounds perfect." She looked down at her plate. "Is this a snowman?"

"Yep," Deeks said around a mouthful of his own breakfast.

"And yours is?"

"Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse?"

Deeks shrugged. "I can only make circles. It leaves me with limited options." He nodded at her plate. "Eat. It will make you feel better."

Kensi took a bite. "You're right. That's one delicious snowman."

"Told ya," Deeks replied. "I hear pancakes are the best medicine for busted ribs."

"Oh really?" Kensi asked, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips. "Do pancakes fix the common cold too?"

"Definitely," Deeks assured her. "That whole chicken soup thing? Total myth."

"Wow all these years you've been holding out on me."

"Well, I can't give away all my secrets. But I figure you've earned the right to this one. As long as you don't tell Callen and Sam."

"Secret's safe with me," she promised. "So uh, what are you doing today?"

"I've got some errands to do, maybe go for a run, catch some surf," he said.

"Sounds good," she told him, but she toyed uncomfortably with the food on her plate.

"Or," Deeks watched his partner closely, "if you want, I could just hang here."

"Oh, no I'm going to be really busy today," Kensi brushed away his offer.

"Doing what?" Deeks asked.

"Cleaning…things…" Kensi said vaguely.

"Wow, those pain meds must be stronger than I thought," Deeks told her with a grin.

"I clean things all the time!" Kensi said defensively and then cringed when her quick motion brought on more pain.

"How about I clean and you can sit and tell me what to do?" Deeks offered. "Just the way you like it."

"Fine," Kensi agreed. "But only if you wear a French maid's uniform."

Deeks' eyebrows rose. "Mine's at the cleaner's. I'll have to borrow yours."

Kensi just smiled and took another bite.

"Kensalina…" Deeks said slowly, a grin spreading across his face, "do you actually own a French maid's uniform?"

"It's like you said Deeks. I can't give away all my secrets."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm currently re-watching the whole series from the beginning of Deeks and Kensi and now that they're together for reals it's kind of giving me a whole new perspective. So great! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
